Mi Chico Del Futuro
by misame.lizzie
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki tiene quince años y es el típico adolescente nerd cautivado por los libros de Historia y Geografía. Por causas desconocidas pero relacionadas con una extraña voz que le habla en sueños, una mañana despierta en el Japón de la II Guerra Mundial; cayendo sin querer en manos de un joven soldado de cabellos platinados, y siendo su futuro incierto. (TAMBIÉN EN WATTPAD).
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

 **AÑO 1940 – VARSOVIA, POLONIA.**

\- ¡YUUURIIII! ¡YUUUUUUURIIIIII! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sus cabellos platinados sujetos en una coleta se movían de un lado a otro, mientras su cuerpo corría en un sobrehumano esfuerzo persiguiendo el enorme y oxidado vagón.

\- ¡YUUUUUURIIIII! – tenía irritada la garganta de tanto gritar, pero ese dolor no se comparaba ni de cerca al que le oprimía y retorcía el pecho. Yuri estaba siendo transportado cual ganado al matadero. Lo veía de pie sujeto a una baranda, frágil como el chiquillo que era, con el cabello rubio cubriendo uno de sus verdes ojos y toda la expresión del dolor y la miseria humana reflejados en ellos. - ¡YUUU...!

\- ¡NO TE PRECUPES, IDIOTAAAA! – Yuri le respondió también con un grito, armándose de valor a pesar de las circunstancias. - ¡NO VAN A ACABAR CONMIGO TAN FÁCILMENTE! ¡Y MANTÉN A SALVO TU TRASEROOO...!

El joven de cabellos platinados siguió corriendo junto al vagón con todas las fuerzas que su magullado cuerpo le permitía. Ya habían salido de la ciudad, y ahora se dirigían por un descampado lleno de peñascos y recovecos que pronto desembocaría en un tormentoso desierto. El camino a Auschwitz era así de vacío y desolado, justo como las esperanzas de todos los desgraciados que viajaban en aquel ferrocarril. Directo a la muerte.

\- ¡TE VOY A SACAR DE ALLllllÍ! ¡RESISTE UN POCO! ¡LO P- PROMETO…! – la voz se le quebró en la última palabra. Tenía adoloridas las piernas y las plantas de los pies; y la que había sido una bonita camisa blanca de diseñador, no era más que un trozo de tela lleno de sangre, sudor y mugre, producto de la paliza recibida por dos soldados nazis. No se percató de la irregularidad del suelo bajo sus pies, pero de un momento a otro estaba tirado en una montonera de polvo. Había tropezado.

Tosió y se restregó el polvo del rostro, que también había cubierto sus cabellos platinados hasta volverlos marrones; abrió de golpe los ojos, y no haciendo caso al ardor que sentía producto de las partículas de tierra, vio el vagón alejarse hasta perderse en el horizonte.

El sol moría para dar nacimiento a un nublado firmamento de febrero. Y cierto joven de cabellos platinos se sintió morir también. Se quedó tirado en medio de la montonera de polvo, tosiendo y sollozando amargamente por la partida de su ser querido. Un ataque de llanto tras otro.

Había hecho una promesa. Iba a rescatar a Yuri al precio que fuera. Pero mientras siquiera ideaba algún plan, no dejaba de golpear la tierra a su alrededor y repetirse que su padre tenía razón.

Dejar Leningrado había sido un error.

… **..**

 **AÑO 2017 – PRESENTE. HASETSU, KYUSHU (JAPÓN).**

La desgarradora voz pronunciaba lentamente su nombre. Sílaba a sílaba. Letra a letra. Empezaba asemejándose a un siseante maullido de cría felina, para luego convertirse en un distorsionado vozarrón digno de un antiguo y lúgubre miserere.

Yuuri Katsuki sintió recorrer un liviano escalofrío desde la punta de sus pies hacia su vientre bajo. Se incorporó lentamente, descubriendo sus piernas y contrayendo los dedos de los pies, sintiendo las leves punzadas de mil cuchillas allí donde no había circulado la sangre. Tenía adormecidas sus extremidades.

Levantó fugazmente la mirada y vio que la ventana estaba abierta. Había sido un sueño. Un sueño de esos que se repetían constantemente. Siempre le llamaban. Siempre era la misma voz. Y siempre, cada que despertaba, desaparecía de su memoria; no pudiendo recordar siquiera su tonalidad. Era desde que había entrado a la adolescencia que aquellos peculiares sueños le perturbaban. Muy extraño; porque si bien Yuuri podía recordar hasta la más mínima bagatela, con aquella voz la cosa era distinta.

Introdujo una mano bajo su almohada y desbloqueó su móvil. La luz le cegó por un instante, para luego hacerle entrecerrar los ojos y fijarse bien: 4:05 A.M. Demasiado temprano, y la visita al asilo no estaba programada sino hasta las 9:30.A.M. Tampoco era como si muriera por ir, pero de esa actividad dependía la nota de Labor Social de su curso de Sociales de la secundaria.

Volvió a recostarse cerrando los ojos e intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento relacionado a aquella voz. Voz que por mucho esfuerzo que ponía, no llegaba a reconocer; ni se diga siquiera a recordar.


	2. El Asilo

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

 **EL ASILO**

Son diez años ya desde la última vez que vi a Yuuri. Todavía lo recuerdo con sus gafas azules y sus revueltos cabellos azabaches, sonriendo siempre ante cualquier detalle por muy mínimo que éste fuera.

Si cierro los ojos y agudizo mis tímpanos, puedo oír su voz relatando aquellas historias fantásticas que tanto nos entretenían durante el invierno, cuando las noches eran tan frías que nuestro calor corporal y nuestras abrasantes caricias no eran suficientes para mantenernos abrigados.

Sí, extraño a Yuuri. Si pudiera hacer algo para tenerlo de vuelta conmigo, aunque fuera por solo un segundo... hace tiempo que ya lo habría hecho.

Pero para estas cosas el tiempo no es más que una variable dependiente que puede ser modificada a antojo de quien más le plazca.

He decidido tomar nota de todas y cada una de las experiencias que viví junto a Yuuri. Mirándolo desde retrospectiva, hemos compartido momentos muy agradables... y otros muy tristes. Pero todo es parte de lo que llamamos vida, y ahora puedo afirmar con total seguridad que no podría llamar a esto vida de no ser por él.

Siendo así, empezaré tomando nota de cómo Yuuri llegó a mi mundo. No estuve presente al incio de los hechos, pero Yuuri me los ha contado tantas veces que hasta me los sé de memoria, como si yo mismo hubiera estado allí como coprotagonista de cada uno de ellos.

En lo que ordeno mis ideas, anoto la fecha de hoy:

 _ **14/04/1955.**_

Bien, aquí vamos. Un salto de sesenta y dos años en el futuro:

 **...**

El pitido del móvil le despertó de golpe. Ya había amanecido. Tras haber soñado por enésima vez con la voz tenebrosa, Yuuri se sentía demasiado cansado. Con flojera, metió la mano bajo su almohada y sacó el móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Whatsapp de su amiga Yuuko.

 _ **\- Te estuve esperando, pero como no saliste me fui sola a la estación 😢 Eres un mal amigo, Yuuri 😭😭😭**_

Toda la flojera se le esfumó al leer el mensaje. Comprobó la hora: 9:05 A.M. Y tenían que estar en el asilo a las 9:30.

Saltó de la cama y buscó como loco ropa interior limpia y su uniforme. Cargando con todo, se dirigió al baño a darse un chapuzón en la tina, dejando todo el piso hecho un desastre de agua y jabón. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, con su típica camisa de manga corta y corbata y pantalones azul marino. Y claro, no podían faltar sus anteojos marca personal Katsuki.

\- ¡YA ME VOY! – levantó la voz para que su mamá, desde la cocina, le escuchase.

\- Pero Yuuri, no has desayunado… – su mamá se acercó con una sartén en la mano.

\- Voy tarde. No demoraré de todas formas. Guárdame un trozo de tocino, por favor – hizo una rápida reverencia y desapareció apresuradamente por la calle.

" _Ay estos chicos_ " – pensaba la señora Hiroko mientras regresaba a la cocina.

…

\- ¡YUU-CHAN! – Yuuri gritaba como podía, corriendo hacia la estación de buses. El asilo quedaba un poco lejos del vecindario donde ellos vivían, y era necesario hacer un viaje de quince minutos.

\- Yuuri… - Yuuko lo vio llegar agitado por la carrera, sosteniéndose en sus rodillas y tomando aire. - ¡Eres un mal amigo! ¡Te estuve esperando diez minutos!

\- ¡Lo siento, me quedé dormido! – se rascó la cabeza apenado.

\- _Mi quidí dirmidi…_ – la chiquilla lo remedó cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la boca.

\- ¿Estás molesta?

\- ¡No, qué va! ¡Si estoy rebosando de felicidad!

\- Sabes que tu sarcasmo conmigo no funciona. Ya, en serio, dime qué te pasa – Yuuri paró el autobús y ambos subieron. Tomaron los asientos del fondo.

Mientras el bus avanzaba calle tras calle, Yuuko permanecía en silencio. Yuuri la miraba expectante, porque sabía que tarde o temprano su amiga terminaría soltando toda la sopa.

\- Takeshi es un idiota –habló al fin la adolescente, haciendo un total gesto de desagrado.

Tanto Yuuri como Yuuko iban con el uniforme estatal japonés y eran vecinos y amigos de infancia. Habían nacido y crecido allí en Hasetsu, un pequeño pueblo costero japonés de corte tradicional con algunas costumbres orientales muy arraigadas aún en tiempos modernos.

\- Pues dejémosle en el asilo. Nadie se va a dar cuenta de todas formas – Yuuri río bajito, acomodando el grueso armazón azul de sus anteojos. Ese año había dado su primer estirón adolescente, y su voz había engrosado lo suficiente para demostrar que en menos de lo que tarda en cantar un gallo sería un adulto. Claro que de vez en cuando desafinaba al hablar, pero eso son solo detalles por los que pasan todos los chicos a esa edad. También había perdido peso (siempre fue un niño rollizo), y sus facciones se habían perfilado de tal forma que le dotaban de cierto atractivo. Atractivo del que por supuesto, nunca se había percatado.

Solo con su familia y su mejor amiga Yuko era él mismo, un adolescente de quince años amante de las novelas de fantasía, épicas y de historia; de la música rock y del katsudon.

\- Ojalá se perdiera allí por lo menos una semana – Yuuko siguió torciendo la boca en un gracioso gestito. Tenía cabello largo castaño y era la chica más bonita de su clase. Llevaba tres meses saliendo con Takeshi Nishigori… y cada dos de cinco citas terminaban en pelea y en un "no te quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida".

Mientras viajaban, la conversación de los amigos se enrumbó sobre por qué Nishigori no era detallista y olvidaba siempre sus cumple-mes…

\- Tú también deberías echarte novia – Yuuko le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y-yo?

\- Por supuesto – en un hábil movimiento, la menor le quitó los anteojos y los extendió en su mano lo más alto que pudo.

\- ¡Oye, devuélvemelos! – Yuuri intentó quitárselos, pero ella se puso de pie riendo, sin importarle el estar siendo observada por un par de pasajeros asientos más adelante.

\- Jajajajajaja – Yuuko volvió a acercarse. - Tienes bonitos ojos, Yuuri. Son color castaño claro, como el café – hizo sonrojar furiosamente a su amigo. – Eres muy guapo. ¡Tanto como yo! – tomó asiento junto a él y le devolvió los anteojos.

\- Sí, claro… - Yuuri todavía sonrojado se los puso.

\- Lo digo en serio. Somos como hermanos, y debe ser coincidencia. Porque hasta nuestros nombres empiezan con el mismo kanji de "Yuu". ¡Y los dos somos muy sexys! – le guiñó un ojo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

… **..**

Minutos más tarde llegaron al asilo. El autobús les dejaba justo enfrente.

\- Katsuki, te estábamos esperando – la regordeta y cuarentona maestra de sociales se acercó para hacerle firmar un documento. – No olvides poner tu número de Carnet de Identidad – le indicó un recuadro en blanco en la hoja. Yuuri solo asintió.

Como delegado del curso, era su responsabilidad llenar los formatos de listado de sus demás compañeros. Yuuri era el mejor estudiante de su clase. Sobresaliente en Historia, Geografía y Economía; talento innato en arte; bueno en deportes; exquisita sazón en Economía del Hogar… Quizás su única debilidad eran los números, pero tampoco era cosa del otro mundo. Sus demás calificaciones eran lo suficientemente buenas para compensar el desperfecto ocasionado por el álgebra, la aritmética y la geometría.

\- Bien, vamos a entrar todos juntos. No quiero travesuras ni mal comportamiento, ¿entendido Takeshi? – la maestra encaró con voz chillona al muchacho moreno que conversaba por lo bajo con Yuko, reconciliándose de su típica rencilla de "noviecitos".

\- ¡Pero profesora, si yo soy su alumno más ejemplar...!

… **..**

El asilo "Hogar de Ancianos de Hasetsu" consistía en un enorme e imponente recinto de viejas paredes grises cubiertas de moho, polvo y telarañas. Visto desde fuera, más parecía el escenario perfecto para rodar The Walking Dead que una acogedora casa de reposo para gente de la tercera edad.

\- Vamos, andando - Yuuri dirigió a sus compañeros dentro del edificio. No se le daba bien hacer de líder; incluso algunas veces le temblaba la voz, pero ése era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser buen estudiante. Él; que el año anterior había ganado la clandestina votación sobre _"¿Quién es el más nerd de la clase?"_ que habían hecho sus compañeros, ahora se veía en la obligación de dirigir a ese mismo grupo de inquietos adolescentes. Definitivamente el ser delegado era algo que no había buscado ni mucho menos esperado.

 **...**

La gran mayoría de ancianos eran muy apacibles. Hombres de rostro arrugado como una pasa y ralos cabellos grises, y también hombres sin cabello; mujeres demasiado delgadas y sin algunos dientes de enfrente... Los muchachos se acercaban a las diversas camas y bancas donde reposaban los ancianos (en su mayoría gente olvidada por su familia), y les llevaban regalos como frutas, toallas, calcetines y pijamas. Algunos viejos sonreían, otros tenían la mirada perdida en recuerdos de su vida de antaño; e incluso no faltaba uno que derramaba una lagrimilla, intentando hablar pero solo logrando balbucear pequeños sonidos de gratitud para con los jóvenes.

\- Creo que ya terminamos en este pabellón - Yuuri le comentaba a Yuuko mientras tomaba apuntes en un cuaderno. Su amiga asintió terminando de repartir las tres últimas manzanas...

Y entonces aquello volvió a él. Volvió como una marea alta, para retumbar con fuerza en sus tímpanos.

La voz de sus sueños.

 _"YUU... RII..." "YUU… RII…"_ \- se coló en sus oídos, para apoderarse luego de todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

\- ¿Yuuri? - preguntó Yuuko sosteniendo una bolsa vacía. - Ya terminamos. ¿Por qué no hacemos de una vez el informe y...?

Yuuri dejó caer el bolígrafo y la libreta de apuntes; se dio la vuelta... y abandonó la habitación.

Caminó por un recto pasillo que desembocaba en un amplia ala con puerta metálica de dos hojas. Al llegar, tomó ambas y las abrió de golpe. Ingresó sin más, irrumpiendo en la labor de los enfermeros y paramédicos.

Estaba en el pabellón de Cuidados Especiales. Aquél donde iban a parar... todos los enfermos y moribundos. Un pabellón de paredes blancas y decenas de camas donde reposaban ancianos en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Mientras era observado en silencio por el personal y demás ocupantes, se dirigió a paso firme hacia una cama aislada en un rincón de la amplia habitación.

En ella, un anciano de ligera calvicie y ralos cabellos blancos en la base de la nuca yacía recostado. Lo miraba con ojos de un profundo azul cielo, ya gastados y con evidentes cataratas debido al pasar del tiempo. No debía tener menos de noventa años.

Yuuri recién entonces reaccionó. No tenía ni idea de qué rayos hacía en ese pabellón del asilo, y justo cuando se volvió e iba a abrir la boca...

\- Hey chico, no están permitidas las visitas... - una enfermera empezaba a regañarle, pero otra la detuvo. De todas formas, ¿qué importaba? Probablemente aquel viejo no sobreviviría a esa noche, y además nunca desde que llevaba en el asilo había recibido una visita. No era el único. Después de todo, era lo más normal en pacientes extranjeros.

Yuuri regresó su vista hacia la cama, acercándose más hasta llegar a la cabecera de ésta. Era extraño. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. No sabía por qué su corazón se oprimía con solo ver al hombre frente a sí, y unas indescriptibles ganas de llorar se acumulaban en su pecho y en sus ojos. Inconscientemente llevó una mano hacia el pálido rostro surcado de arrugas que lo miraba con ojos bien despiertos, tanto que parecían sorprendidos de ver al muchacho.

Yuuri no se dio cuenta de cuándo había empezado a llorar. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus tersas mejillas mientras acariciaba las arrugadas del anciano. Pasó una mano por su frente demasiado amplia por la calvicie, y acarició también aquellos escasos cabellos blancuzcos. En realidad quería abrazarle y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que él estaba allí, pero su sentido común le indicaba que se estaba volviendo loco al pensar en aquéllo.

Cuando volvió la mirada hacia el anciano, le pareció ver que éste sonreía. Sin saber por qué, se puso de rodillas a un lado de la cabecera, acercando su rostro al del anciano, quien débilmente se incorporó (para sorpresa de todos los presentes) hasta alcanzar el oído del menor. Susurró para él una palabra... y finas lágrimas en forma de gotitas brotaron de sus débiles ojos azules, para perderse en unas casi inexistentes pestañas platinadas. Intentó llevar una maltrecha y temblorosa mano a la mejilla de Yuuri... pero se desplomó segundos después sobre la cama.

Yuuri parpadeó una milésima de segundo.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Inmediatamente fue apartado por una enfermera, mientras un joven médico de severo rostro se acercaba al anciano. Se puso de pie y quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero unos gruesos brazos lo sujetaron.

\- ¡SUÉLTEME! ¡TENGO QUE VER QUE ESTÉ BIEN! - lloraba a lágrima viva mientras en vano intentaba zafarse. ¡Suélteme! ¡SUÉLTEME!

\- Mira, niño; en primer lugar este no es lugar de visitas. Aquí solo ingresan los viejos moribundos, así que te me largas de una vez - fue arrastrado hacia la gran puerta de dos hojas, la que se cerró en sus narices.

Se acomodó los anteojos y luego empezó a golpear y patear con fuerza la puerta, sin dejar de sollozar.

\- Katsuki, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? - tras él, la regordeta maestra de sociales le fulminaba con la mirada.

Pero Yuuri la ignoró. Mientras se sorbía la nariz tupida, su vista estaba centrada en la ventanilla de la puerta doble, por donde observaba al doctor negar con la cabeza y a una enfermera tomar notas en unas hojas. "Está muerto" consiguió leer de labios del joven médico, quien cubrió con una sábana el rostro del anciano.

Yuuri se echó a llorar una vez más, viéndose inmediatamente rodeado por los gruesos brazos de su profesora, quien no sabía qué hacer para consolarlo. Debía ser muy impactante para un adolescente ver de cerca la muerte. Probablemente era la primera vez que Yuuri veía morir a alguien, y por eso estaba histérico. Sin más, acarició sus cabellos azabaches, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Lo que la mujer no sabía, era que en esos momentos Yuuri solo pensaba en el inexplicable e indescriptible dolor que sentía; y sobretodo, en la voz del anciano que le había susurrado al oído antes de morir: - _Yuuri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic yaoi, y espero sea de su agrado. La temática, aunque parezca extraño dadas las circunstancias, será imprevisible: un capítulo puede ser súper cómico y el siguiente algo tristón. Mucho fluff (ya verán que sí), romance juvenil yaoi y recuentos de la vida.**

 **¡Espero sigan leyendo! :)**


	3. Querido Vicchan

**QUERIDO VICCHAN**

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde aquel suceso en el Hogar de Ancianos de Hasetsu. La profesora de sociales inmediatamente se había comunicado con la mamá de Yuuri, quien cuando llegó al establecimiento había encontrado a su hijo ya más calmado, pero con los ojos enrojecidos y el cabello desordenado.

\- Yuuri, hijo - la señora Hiroko golpeó suavemente la puerta. - No puedes pasarte todo el día encerrado. Yuuko vino temprano a verte. ¿Ya no irán juntos a la escuela?

\- ¡Que se vaya con su Takeshi! - el menor bufó escondiendo la cabeza bajo una almohada. Antes de lo ocurrido, le habría importado demasiado el dar una respuesta de ese tipo; pero ahora tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza como para darle importancia a cosas tan triviales.

\- Hijito... - Hiroko hizo uso de una llave e ingresó a la habitación. Se acercó a la cama, donde el muchacho yacía recostado bajo tres gruesas frazadas y tenía una almohada sobre la cabeza. Retiró las telas y la almohada, dejando al descubierto el sonrojado rostro de su menor hijo, quien solo se hizo bolita, escondiendo su cara.

\- Yuuri... - se sentó en la cama y acarició los alborotados cabellos negros que caían sobre su frente. Divisó en el piso sus anteojos de armazón azul. - Ya mi amor, tranquilo - le habló suavemente. - No tienes porqué avergonzarte de nada. Escucha, si una chica no te hace caso, no te debes dejar llevar por la depresión. Sé que duele, porque las mujeres también pasamos por eso, pero siempre encontrarás a una persona dispuesta a amarte. Siempre habrá alguien a quien le gustes - Yuuri por fin levantó el rostro. Lo tenía bañado en lágrimas.

\- Yuuko es mi mejor amiga...

\- Lo sé; y aunque no lo creas ella te quiere mucho. A su manera, pero te quiere.

El pobre bufó inconforme. Para no contrariar a su mamá, solo asintió y se restregó las lágrimas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le correspondió un fuerte abrazo de oso.

\- Bien, ahora bajarás a almorzar. Preparé katsudon, tu platillo favorito - su mamá le sonrió con ternura mientras se ponía de pie. - Te espero. No demores, que la comida se va a enfriar - cerró lentamente la puerta.

Yuuri dio un largo suspiro. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al espejo que hacía de puerta de su armario. Tenía unas profundas y marcadas ojeras, y la funda de cuadritos de la almohada pegada todo ese tiempo a su rostro, le había dejado marcas en su mejilla derecha, haciéndola parecer un waffler.

Se quitó su floja camiseta y buscó algo más limpio a su alrededor. También necesitaba otros shorts; y sobretodo, un buen baño. Cuando encontró algo de ropa limpia, abrió por fin la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al baño.

Era mucho mejor que su mamá pensara que estaba enamorado de Yuuko y lloraba por su amor no correspondido. Porque habría sido más complicado explicarle sus verdaderos motivos.

No era normal que llorara por la muerte de un total desconocido.

 **...**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**

\- ¿Katsuki? ¡¿Katsuki?!... ¡¿KATSUKI?!

Yuuri pareció despertar de un profundo sueño. Su cuerpo estaba allí, en el salón de clases, pero su mente hacía más de una semana que permanecía en el asilo. Poco a poco se iba sobreponiendo al duelo; pues en verdad así lo sentía. Debía estar loco, o quizás solo era una fase más de su adolescencia. Total, los adolescentes tenían constantes cambios de estado de ánimo.

\- Ehhhhh... sí profesor. Disculpe, estaba distraído. ¿P-podría repetirme la pregunta, por favor…? - respondió bajito y cabizbajo, a lo que toda la clase, incluido el profesor, enmudeció. No era normal que Yuuri Katsuki fuera descuidado en el curso de Historia Universal.

\- Te pregunté quién fue el general a cargo de la invasión a Polonia - Celestino Cialdini, el profesor de Historia, juntó sus enormes cejas, exasperado.

\- Fue Rivaille Ackerman - el menor agarró seguridad. - Pero no era general, sino capitán. Tenía a su cargo a un ejército de jóvenes reclutas, y estaba bajo las órdenes del mismo F&rer. De su guarnición destacó el teniente Jaeger, quien con tan solo veinte hombres derrotó a casi un centenar de polacos en las afueras de Varsovia.

\- Excelente como siempre, delegado. Dos puntos extra en el parcial del viernes.

La clase entera silbó y bufó inconforme, y Nishigori aprovechó para lanzarle una bola de papel a Yuuri, la que no dio en el blanco pero fue vista por el docente.

\- A ver señor Nishigori, ya que se siente muy entusiasmado con el tema, me va a decir los nombres de todos los campos de concentración que instalaron los nazis. Ah, y también en qué ciudad se encontraban.

Nishigori padeció, y entre tartamudeos apenas mencionó "Bergen".

\- ¿Bergen? ¿Bergen qué?

Nishigori no recordaba el "Belsen", y como consecuencia le dejaron de tarea

hacer una monografía de todos los campos concentración nazis.

 **...**

 **ESA MISMA NOCHE...**

Encerrado en su habitación, Yuuri meditaba acerca de todo lo que había sucedido desde la muerte del anciano en el asilo. Era extraño, pero estaba completamente seguro que tenía mucho que ver con lo de la voz de sueños. Porque curiosamente desde aquel día no había vuelto a soñar.

Se incorporó de su cama y se sentó en el escritorio que tenía frente a ella. Extrajo un cuadernillo y tomó un lapicero. Empezó a escribir:

 _ **QUERIDO VICCHAN:**_

 _ **Sé que Nishigori me odia porque piensa que me gusta Yuko. Y por temor no hago nada para evitarlo.**_

 _ **A veces me gustaría ser más valiente. No sé, quisiera tener algún poder o por lo menos la valentía suficiente para hacerle frente. No es como si me molestara todo el tiempo, porque sabe que soy el delegado y puedo delatarlo con los maestros. Pero si no fuera por ese cargo, estoy seguro de que ya me habría hecho papilla hace mucho. Así como hizo contigo, amigo. Un día apareciste muerto sin más en mi jardín, con la boca llena de espuma. Habías comido veneno para ratas, y aunque pudo haber sido un accidente debido a que en esa ocasión una plaga había infestado nuestro vecindario, siempre me quedó la duda. Te he pedido perdón miles de veces, y no me cansaré nunca de hacerlo.**_

 _ **Por eso, el soñar con ser un héroe... Soñar con ser Jon Snow,**_ _ **Aragorn**_ _ **o Harry Potter; o incluso el teniente Nikiforov, que impidió el avance de las tropas de Hitler a Rusia... Puede sonar ridículo o hasta infantil, pero así es como me siento en estos momentos.**_

 _ **He estado observando las fotografías de mi libro de Historia Universal, y di con Viktor Nikiforov... En la foto que miro en estos momentos, lleva puesto el uniforme del ejército ruso. Sus facciones eran muy bonitas y finas, y su cabello debió ser rubio. Como la fotografía es en blanco y negro no puedo asegurarlo. Pensar que murió con tan solo veinte años. Una lástima.**_

Yuuri hizo una pausa. De pronto... se sentía mal por Nikiforov. Quería llorar y...

Retomó su escritura:

" _ **No sé qué me pasa últimamente. Todo el tiempo tengo ganas de llorar. Es una sensación indescriptible. Es… es… es como si me hubieran quitado algo que quiero con todas mis fuerzas. Podría decir… ¿algo que amo? ¿Pero qué es amar? No lo sé, no estoy seguro. Pero si papá o mamá murieran, creo que me sentiría de esta forma. El punto es que ninguno de ellos ha muerto. ¿Entonces porque me siento así de fatal?**_

 _ **Los sueños no han vuelto desde ese día en el asilo, hace ya más de una semana. Lo que me resulta más aterrador es que el anciano hubiera sabido mi nombre. Claro que también podría haber sido mi imaginación, o quizás pronunció el nombre Yuuri, pero refiriéndose a alguien de su pasado, a algún ser querido, a otra persona. Eso es lo más común en personas a punto de morir.**_

 _ **Ese mismo día, todavía llorando… pregunté en el asilo información personal sobre él, pero lo único que me dijeron fue que había sido hallado por la policía en una casucha abandonada a las afueras de Hasetsu, vistiendo harapos y diciendo incoherencias. Nadie lo pudo identificar, así que lo derivaron al asilo. Por sus facciones, es más que obvio que era extranjero…"**_

De pronto, rápidas y fuertes pisadas se oyeron fuera de la habitación del menor.

\- ¡YUURI! – su hermana mayor irrumpió de golpe, sobresaltando al adolescente que aún se encontraba en el escritorio.

\- Ah, hola.

\- ¡¿Cómo que hola?! ¡ACABO DE LLEGAR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DESPUÉS DE CINCO MESES! ¡¿Y SOLO ME DICES "HOLA"?! - chilló sosteniendo una maleta de ruedas, y entonces Yuuri se puso de pie y se le acercó. Le doy un abrazo de oso marca Katsuki.

Mari tenía veinte años y estudiaba Negocios en Nagasaki. Vivía en un departamento en la ciudad y solo iba a visitarlos en época de recesos. O sea, dos veces al año.

Yuuri la siguió al comedor.

 **...**

Después de cenar con sus papás y su hermana, Yuuri regresó a su habitación. Encontró su diario abierto, justo en la página en la que se había visto interrumpido. Escribía desde que tenía diez años, y lo hacía con mucha más frecuencia desde los doce, cuando empezaron los sueños de la voz tenebrosa.

Dedicaba cada uno de sus escritos a Vicchan, su fiel amigo que había fallecido el año anterior por envenenamiento. Todavía recordaba el día en que fue a la tienda de mascotas a comprarlo junto a sus padres y su hermana. Y el momento justo después cuando le puso por nombre Víctor. Sí; aquel nombre le pareció genial.

Yuuri suspiró y retomó su escritura:

" _ **Tengo miedo. Sé que algo no está bien conmigo. Sé que algo extraño está sucediendo, y no creo que sean buenas cosas…"**_

De un momento a otro se sentía cansado. Un fuerte vértigo acompañado de una molestosa jaqueca le hizo finalizar su entrada de aquel día con un _**"Yuuri Katsuki. 30/04/2017."**_

"Vaya, encima de miopía tengo migraña" pensó mientras dejaba el diario sobre su escritorio para luego recostarse en su cama. Solo pensaba descansar unos minutos, así que se dejó puestos los anteojos y colocó su móvil sobre su abdomen. Ciertos kilos de tarea de geografía no se iban a hacer solos.

Durmió. Durmió mucho.

… _ **.**_

Una fuerte luz impactó en el rostro de Katsuki, despertándolo al segundo. Abrió los ojos de par en par, incorporándose de golpe asustado por haberse quedado dormido sin terminar la tarea. ¡Geografía era uno de sus cursos favoritos, y si no presentaba la monografía…!

Sintió un leve dolor en la espalda y el trasero. Observó a su alrededor.

" _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!"_

No estaba en su cama. No estaba en su habitación. No estaba en Hasetsu.

A varios metros de él, una especie de campamento con muchísimas carpas grises parecía haberse apropiado del lugar. Era de día y estaba en medio del campo, al aire libre. Había estado durmiendo sobre una densa maraña de pasto. Su teléfono móvil yacía a un lado, y sus anteojos aún los tenía puestos.

Yuuri se pellizcó la mejilla para comprobar si acaso estaba soñando, pero al sentir la suave corriente de dolor se dio con que todo era real. ¿Acaso había sido transportado mágicamente mientras dormía? ¿O ésa era la realidad; y el sueño había sido ese otro, donde escribía un diario a su perrito Vicchan y se echaba una siestecita? ¿O peor aún, ¡se había vuelto completamente loco!?

Sin saber qué hacer exactamente y aún en shock, se puso de pie. Todavía conservaba sus pantalones de dormir azules y su camiseta negra, aunque estaba solo en calcetines. Iba a pellizcarse una vez más cuando sintió algo frío sobre la sien. Y una voz le susurró:

\- и вы потеряли.

 **...**

El chiquillo soltó algo en japonés que por supuesto no entendía. Mientras le apuntaba la sien con mi revólver, me volví para estar frente a frente. Detrás de sus gafas, unos muy bonitos ojos color café me miraban aterrados. Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y pude ver que le temblaban las rodillas.

Entonces desvíe la mirada y vi sobre el pasto, junto al muchacho, una pequeña tableta rectangular de color negro. Por un segundo bajé el arma para tomarla.

\- これは、iPhone 7です! これは、iPhone 7です! - el chico parecía desesperado por darme a entender algo. Señalaba el extraño objeto en mis manos. Sin más, alcé nuestro nuevamente mi arma hacia él.

\- これは、iPhone 7です! - volvió a repetirme entre lloriqueos, y entonces capté una palabra.

\- Phone? Telephone? - fruncí el ceño levantando en alto el extraño objeto.

\- Yes, it's the iPhone 7 - suspiró aliviado.

Me sorprendí bastante.

\- Do you speak English?!

\- Y-yes, but no good enough...

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón, ya que sus oraciones no estaban bien estructuradas; pero al menos bastaba para poder entendernos. Él continuó:

\- E-es un iPhone 7 y está casi nuevo. P-puedes quedártelo, pero n-no me m-mates...

Me dio la impresión de que en cualquier momento se desarmaría; o peor aún, se mearía en los pantalones.

Miré la tableta en mi mano, y al darle la vuelta descubrí que sobre la superficie tenía dibujos de perros en color marrón y celeste.

\- ¡N-no me m-mates, por favor! Don't you kill me, onegai! - se veía realmente desesperado. - ¡No tengo dinero, pero puedes quedarte mi móvil...!

Le devolví la mirada por un segundo... para luego bajar el arma y soltar una fresca carcajada. Por suspuesto que no estaba en mis planes matarlo o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Y por qué querría yo... matar a un cerdito como tú?


	4. Prisionero

**¡Muchas gracias por los lindos reviews! Les respondí vía PM :) Espero este fic sea de su agrado. Ahora sí, el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Creo que llegado a este punto puedo ya escribir algunos detalles desde mi perspectiva. Me resulta entrañable plasmar en papel los pensamientos que quizás cruzaron por la mente de Yuuri en aquel entonces; pero si lo pienso bien, no estaría mal añadir también parte de los míos. Yuuri solía decirme que cuando despertó sobre el pasto y los rayos del sol dieron de plano en su rostro, pensó que todo era un simple sueño. Y que minutos después casi moja los pantalones al sentir el frío metal de mi revólver sobre su sien. No puedo creer que nos hayamos conocido de esa forma, y que hayamos llegado a ser todo lo que fuimos.

Recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que viví junto a Yuuri se ha vuelto un bálsamo indispensable para sanar todo aquello que lastimó en mí la guerra.

Recordar es abrir nuevamente la herida... para desinfectarla y cicatrizarla del todo. Al menos eso es lo que siempre me dice Mila, cada que viene a visitarme junto a Georgi. En esas tardes solemos platicar sobre política, sobre economía, sobre el clima... y también sobre aquellas personas a las que hemos perdido pero que han dejado una profunda huella en nuestras vidas. Personas que no vamos a volver a ver, pero podemos sentir en cada una de las cosas que decimos y hacemos. Podemos verlas reflejadas en nuestras costumbres y nuestros gestos. En alguna frase al hablar o en alguna postura de nuestro cuerpo. Parece mentira, pero de esa forma... vamos poco a poco sanando. Los tres.

…

Bien; empezaré anotando la fecha de hoy: **15/04/1955.** Sí, hoy es el segundo día que escribo.

Aquí vamos una vez más. En esta ocasión quince años atrás.

 **...**

* * *

\- ¿E-entonces no me vas a matar? – me miró suplicante, con las piernas temblando y los bonitos ojos café húmedos por el lloriqueo.

\- No, no lo creo. Aunque el tazón de cerdo de por acá es muy bueno – bromeé regresando mi arma al arnés y guardando en el bolsillo de mis pantalones la extraña tabletita con figura de perros que él me había ofrecido. Seguro se había espantado al verme con los pantalones y botas del ejército ruso. Aunque solo iba de camisa blanca y llevaba el cabello en mi típica coleta alta, para los japoneses no era normal encontrarse con albinos. No hasta antes de la guerra. En tiempos actuales, el encontrarse a un rubio o albino... significaba peligro.

\- Ehhhh...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No eres malo? - todavía se veía a la defensiva.

\- Solo por esta vez, no - me crucé de brazos y le guiñé un ojo, divertido. En realidad estaba bastante sorprendido: ¿un japonés que sabía inglés? Y si le añadimos que ese japonés era un muchacho apenas un par de años menor que yo... ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS...?! En mi caso era comprensible: al pertenecer a una de las familias tan o más influyentes que el mismísimo Stalin en Rusia, se me había instruido desde pequeño en el manejo de varios idiomas. Pero en cambio los japoneses...

\- Bien... - él resopló ya más tranquilo. - Ehhhh... hace un momento me llamaste… ¿cerdito? – frunció el ceño cayendo recién en la cuenta de mis palabras. Vaya chico más impredecible. Al parecer todo rastro de temor se le había esfumado.

\- Lo parecías mientras dormías sobre el pasto.

\- ¡¿Vi-viste cuando dormía?!

\- Escuché unos ruidos extraños. Como lloriqueos o gemidos. Pensé que mi compañero o quizás alguno de los soldados se había escapado del campamento para irse de putas – me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

Me miró atónito, abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- ¿P-put? - no fue capaz de completar la palabra. - ¿Campamento? – se veía bastante confundido. Me miró de pies a cabeza, algo incómodo. - ¿Eres un... delincuente?

Me hice el muy ofendido, todavía bromeando.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Parezco un malandrín?

\- Antes me apuntaste con un arma - se encogió de hombros, ruborizándose un poco.

\- Solo lo hice para molestarte.

\- Ya. Pero a tu edad no creo que tengas permiso para portar armas. Por lo tanto, el revólver que llevas en el arnés es ilegal, y estás cometiendo un delito. ¿Eso no te convierte acaso... en un delincuente?

Reí ante su razonamiento. Pero de todas formas estaba equivocado.

\- Muy gracioso. Pero para tu información tengo ya diecisiete. - No agregué que pertenecía al ejército, pues era más que obvio por mi atuendo y mis facciones. Caí en cuenta entonces de que él estaba en calcetines, y sus pantalones azules y su camiseta negra eran bastante holgados. - Más bien yo diría que alguien se divirtió a lo grande anoche – nuevamente le guiñé un ojo. Era divertido ver los gestos que ponía ante cada comentario que yo hacía. – Aunque a tu edad no deberías andar bebiendo y…

\- Sé que va a sonar raro que pregunte esto, p-pero... ¿Dónde estamos? – me cortó de pronto, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. De un momento a otro parecía querer llorar. Aunque no era como si no lo hubiera hecho ya, rogando por su vida. Vaya cambios de humor.

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¡¿D-dónde estamos?! - Una vez más su temperamento cambió, volviéndose algo desesperado. Típico de la edad.

\- Pues en el campo.

\- Eso ya lo sé. - ¿Qué, lo papeles se invirtieron? Ahora era el cerdito quien me exigía una respuesta.

\- En la villa de Hasetsu.

Abrió enormemente los ojos. Y un tic se formó en su ceja derecha, apenas visible por sus gruesos anteojos. Ahora que me fijaba bien, el modelo del armazón era algo extravagante; de forma semi cuadrada y de color azul.

\- N-no lo creo. Ese castillo parece una mala réplica – miró hacia el Castillo de Hasetsu, que se imponía a lo lejos en una no muy elevada colina. - Además, ¿dónde están las casas?

\- Pasando el Castillo.

\- ¿Y las que quedan antes?

\- ¿Antes? Antes solo hay un hotel de aguas termales.

\- Imposible. Antes de llegar a mi casa y pasar por el castillo, hay un vecindario de cerezos. Tal vez parezca de locos, p-pero - empezó a tartamudear - estaba en mi habitación echándome una si-siesta y terminé a-aquí. En el campo. - Empezó a temblar ligeramente.

\- Bueno, debes haberte quedado dormido y...

Una voz interrumpió nuestra conversación:

\- ¡Виктор! *****

 **(* ¡Viktor!)**

Mi compañero Georgi Popovich se acercaba a paso rápido por el sendero que daba al campamento, interrumpiendo mi plática con el japonés. Al igual que yo, iba de botas, pantalones y camisa blanca, a esas alturas ya crema.

\- Я посмотрел везде. Общий должны быть перевод некоторых документов. Срочный.*

 **(* Te he buscado por todas partes. El general necesita que le traduzcas unos documentos. Urgente).**

\- Encontré algo interesante - le respondí también en ruso, señalando al chico de anteojos.

Georgi puso los ojos en blanco:

\- Desde que hemos llegado a Japón no has hecho más que admirarte por cada tontería de los civiles. Son solo gente con los ojos rasgados, Viktor. Estamos en la guerra, no en una feria de circo.

\- Pero debes admitir que su cultura es muy llamativa. Además, es el primer japonés con el que puedo entablar una conversación. ¿No crees que es muy curioso? No parece ser mala persona.

\- Quizás no lo sea, pero eso a mí no me importa. Aun así... ¿qué haces conversando con él? Es nuestro enemigo. Los japoneses son nuestros enemigos. Recuérdalo. La guerra es la guerra - me dijo autoritariamente. Antes de la guerra, él no había sido más que un romántico empedernido, amante de la poesía y literatura del gran Tolstoi. Pero la traición de su novia Anya; y sobretodo, la muerte de su madre a manos de los nazis, lo habían llevado a sus dieciocho años a enlistarse al ejército ruso. «La guerra es la guerra» se había convertido en su lema favorito. Era el lema de todos nosotros.

Sabía que Georgi era en el fondo muy amable, y que no iba a matar al muchacho. Pero tenía razón respecto a la guerra. Al final decidí hacerle caso solo porque necesitaba ascender en el ejército. Necesitaba ser enviado de vuelta a Europa y llegar a Auswichtz a como dé lugar. Ése era mi plan y la razón por la cual había entrado al ejército ruso, en primer lugar. Claro que debía admitir que Japón me resultaba bastante atractivo, con sus peculiares habitantes y costumbres enigmáticas y comida deliciosa. Si no me distraída con la cultura japonesa, estoy seguro que de tanto pensar en Auswichtz y en Yuri me habría vuelto loco. Por supuesto que aún así ya me faltaba muy poco para eso. No había día en que no pensara en Yuri.

Con toda la seguridad del mundo, me volví hacia el muchacho japonés. Se veía nuevamente asustado, y por un momento algo en mi interior llenó mis pulmones, haciéndome soltar un leve suspiro. Me sentía decaído.

¿Y eso? Yo… ¿suspirando? Era acaso... ¿porque el chico se veía indefenso? ¿Así estaría en esos momentos Yuri, siendo maltratado por los despiadados e inhumanos alemanes bajo las órdenes de Ackerman y su gente?

Abrí la boca, soltando en inglés:

\- Mira chico, no es correcto que un civil japonés esté hablando con un soldado aliado. A estas alturas ya debería haberte matado. Pero no es mi estilo acabar con gente que ni siquiera sabe de qué va la guerra, así que hoy es tu día de suerte. Además, no estoy de acuerdo con toda esta estupidez. Todo está mal. La guerra está mal. El régimen Nationalsozialismusestá mal. ¡Rivaille Ackerman está mal! ¡Hitler está mal…!

Georgi no hacía más que mirarme cruzado de brazos, impaciente. En primer lugar… ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo esto al muchacho? ¿Desde cuándo era necesario despedirse de un civil del bando enemigo? ¿No debía simplemente darme la vuelta y largarme a traducir los documentos que había ordenado el general? ¿Por qué me detenía a darle explicaciones a ese chico al que ni siquiera conocía?

Entonces, el rostro del muchacho se congestionó.

\- ¡¿Guerra?! – su voz desafinó totalmente, quebrándose en la segunda sílaba. - ¿Ackerman? ¡¿Hitler?! ¿Qué es esto? observó a su alrededor - ¡¿un programa de cámara escondida...?!

Calló de golpe. Me miró con toda la tristeza del mundo, y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas; que no tardó en ser acompañado de dos gruesas lágrimas. Me sentía mal por verlo llorar, pero aparentemente la bebida le había dejado bastante desorientado hasta el punto de perder la noción del lugar en el que se encontraba. Más lágrimas brotaron de sus grandes ojos cafés. Habló con la voz en un hilito:

\- Ehhhhh… y-yo… ¿qué f-fecha es hoy?

No era bonito ver a un adolescente perdido de esa forma. Quizás debía ayudarlo. No sé, llevarlo con sus padres o… No. Los japoneses eran nuestros enemigos. Lo más que podía hacer por él era guiarlo hacia su hogar.

\- ¡¿Q-QUÉ FECHA ES HOY?! – prácticamente me gritó, desafinando horriblemente y con los puños crispados. Estoy seguro de que sus calcetines debían ya estar sucios del tiempo que llevaba de pie sobre la tierra removida.

\- Oye, tranquilo – le sonreí lo mejor que pude, ante la impaciencia de Georgi que no entendía nuestra conversación en inglés. – A ver… creo que es 01 de mayo…

\- ¿De qué año?

\- Pues de 1940 – era lo más obvio del mundo.

* * *

Yuuri no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Era broma, verdad? Él simplemente se había echado una siesta en su habitación. Tenía que terminar los deberes de Geografía y luego revisar unos apuntes de Álgebra que siempre le daban dolores de cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios había dado a parar allí, en medio del campo? ¿Por qué había amanecido tan deprisa? Si bien cuando una persona duerme pierde la noción del tiempo y parece que el día llegara en tan solo unos segundos… aquello no justificaba que hubiera despertado a la intemperie.

Observó fijamente al muchacho frente a sí, que aparentemente se llamaba Viktor. Sí, era un muchacho quizás un par de años mayor que él. Largos cabellos platinados y profundos ojos azules. Muy bonitos, al igual que sus facciones.

Pensó que quizás había visto al muchacho en alguna otra parte. Era tan guapo que fácilmente podría ser un modelo de esas revistas que tanto leía su hermana Mari. O actuar en alguna serie de la televisión. O ser idol o miembro de alguno de esos grupos de pop que estaban de moda.

Pero estaba seguro de que lo había visto antes. Esos ojos. Esos ojos de alguna manera… Y también sus facciones. Muy finas y bonitas. Sí, quizás en alguna fotografía…

Recordó entonces que antes de echarse la siesta había estado escribiendo en su diario…

Y se quebró.

Ahora sí empezó a llorar bajito. El tal Viktor se le acercó cautelosamente.

\- Oye…

\- ¡No te me acerques! – chilló mientras caía de rodillas sobre la tierra.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que regreses a casa. Tus padres deben estar preocupados y…

El llanto había empapado sus gafas azules. Sorbió un poco su nariz y limpió los cristales con el borde de su camiseta negra, dejando apreciar sus ojos cafés ahora todos rojos y húmedos. – Discúlpame. N-no sé qué está pasando. Me eché una siesta hace unos minutos. P-pero parece que dormí toda la noche. S-se suponía que hoy era mi examen de Geografía… - las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. - Y sin más aparezcí e-en el campo. ¡No entiendo qué está p-pasando...! - golpeó la tierra con su puño, removiendo algunos grumos.

Seguramente debía verse como un pobre ebrio o como un orate. Quizás en otras circunstancias le habría preocupado el soltar incoherencias de semejante calibre. Pero no podía negar lo evidente. Algo estaba mal, y él lo sabía. Repasó mentalmente todas las cosas absurdas que le estaban sucediendo, enumerándolas:

" _ **1.- Despierto a la intemperie y no hay explicación lógica para esto, a menos que haya sido secuestrado mientras dormía.**_

 _ **2.- Ese Castillo de Hasetsu, aunque parece una mala réplica… ¿quién haría una réplica del castillo, en primer lugar; y de tamaño real?**_

 _ **3.- Si ese es el auténtico Castillo de Hasetsu, ¿a dónde fue a parar la mitad del pueblo?**_

 _ **4.- Y por último… el muchacho frente a mí. De tan solo verlo siento escalofríos, porque él es… Sí, no tengo dudas.»**_

\- Y-yo… - Yuuri hizo su mejor esfuerzo por hablar. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces, antes de soltar lo que le parecía un disparate, pero a la vez le hacía sentir que todo era real. Y de ser el caso, ya tendría tiempo más tarde de largarse a llorar hasta hartarse.

Miró por unos segundos al muchacho de largos cabellos platinados frente a sí, ya impaciente.

\- Vengo del 2017.

* * *

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué… dices eso? - le pregunté calmadamente evitando soltar una carcajada. Georgi echó a andar y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, ya aburrido.

El chico elevó su mirada hacia mí, y su voz tembló por un segundo:

\- P-porque eres el teniente Viktor Nikiforov, de la Escuadra aliada. El de la cara bonita.

-... - Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario... En primer lugar... ¿cómo diablos sabía mi nombre? No era común en los japoneses aprenderse el nombre de un simple soldado. Sí, porque eso era yo. El teniente era Georgi. Sin embargo, caí en sus últimas palabras... para luego dibujar una sonrisota en mi rostro. Él se dio cuenta de que probablemente había hablado de más, porque se llevó ambas manos a la boca y su rostro se volvió tan rojo como un tomate en su punto.

\- ¿Cara... bonita? - repetí como tonto, cruzándome de brazos divertido. Solté una sincera carcajada. - Me han hecho muchos cumplidos, pero cara bonita...

\- ¡Виктор!* - Georgi gruñó hastiado unos pasos más delante. Tenía razón. Debía traducir urgentemente unos documentos. No había más tiempo que perder.

 **(* ¡Viktor!)**

\- Bueno, adiós… - me di la vuelta alejándome hacia los campamentos tras Georgi. El chico se había sonrojado fuertemente tras agregar «el de la cara bonita». Vaya ocurrente. Así que mi rostro le parecía bonito. Seguramente de estar en sus cabales no habría dicho algo tan... atrevido. Aunque extrañamente… no me disgustaba lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario.

¿Ah? ¿Y eso?

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas, seguí caminando hacia los campamentos...

No. Había perdido demasiado tiempo con el japonés, así que decidí ir directo al hotel de aguas termales de la villa, donde se hospedaba nuestro general. Me había mandado llamar por unos documentos, así que debía ser algo muy importante. Ya después tendría tiempo para supervisar a los soldados.

En el trayecto… no dejaba de pensar en el chico japonés. Ciertamente él no había apestado a alcohol. Quizás solo se trataba de un pobre enfermo mental. O sufría de alucinaciones o estaba drogado. Me empezaba a arrepentir de haberlo dejado solo y no ayudarle a entrar en sus cabales.

Pero entonces… ¿era él un indigente? ¿Un chiquillo sin oficio ni beneficio? Mi mente me decía que eso era prácticamente imposible, pues estaba el detalle de que hablaba inglés, y nadie aprende inglés así porque sí. ¿Pero entonces cuál era el motivo de su llanto? ¿Por qué se veía tan triste que hasta me contagiaba sus ganas de largarme a sollozar? ¿Por qué sabía mi nombre y me había llamado «teniente»? Pero sobretodo, ¿por qué había dicho que venía del 2017?

 **…**

Llegué al hotel de aguas termales donde los mandos de los aliados nos estábamos hospedando. Nuestra escuadra había tomado por la fuerza a los dueños del negocio exigiéndoles habitaciones para los hombres más importantes; pero por supuesto se les estaba dando una buena paga por ello. El resto del escuadrón ocupaba los campamentos.

Alejando los extraños pensamientos que amenazaban con perturbar mi conciencia, me dirigí a la habitación del general, que hacía a la vez de su despacho.

\- Disculpe la demora, señor - le saludé con el cuerpo muy rígido, llevando una mano a la sien.

\- Ahórrate tus formalidades, Nikiforov - el general, un hombre que debía andar por sus treinta y tantos y de cabellos grises, me invitó a sentarme en una silla frente a él, que revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio. - Te mandé llamar - continuó - porque se te va a enviar a Rusia a remitir unos documentos a su excelencia Stalin - me miró fijamente. - Eres el hijo mayor de los Nikiforov, una de las familias con mayor influencia en toda la Unión Soviética; tienes presencia y manejas muy bien el inglés. Justamente los documentos son remitidos por el presidente Roosevelt de los Estados Unidos. Por esa razón, harás también de intérprete - puntualizó.

Yo no podía estar más que en shock. Iba a volver a Europa. Solo debía conseguir que me enlistaran a Polonia, y lo de llegar a Auswichtz sería pan comido. Lo único que esperaba era que cuando ese momento llegara… no fuera demasiado tarde.

Agradecí al general y le dije que con gusto aceptaba la misión. Empaqué mis cosas esa misma tarde, y cuando me dirigía a los campamentos, vi un gran tumulto alrededor de una de las carpas.

Algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – le pregunté a uno de los soldados. Si bien todos teníamos el mismo rango, ellos me respetaban por ser la mano derecha del general Petrov y el teniente Popovich.

Nadie me daba razón alguna. Todos cuchicheaban entre sí. Y dentro de la carpa, se oía claramente un ahogado sollozo.

Sin hacerles el menor caso, ingresé. A paso sigiloso.

Lo que vi dentro… me dejó sin habla.

Frente a mí… un niño de tez morena de unos diez u once años, era obligado a estarse de cuatro. Lloraba quedito… mientras uno de los soldados le apuntaba con su revólver y a la vez terminaba de bajarle la ropa interior

Tuve que contener el aliento… para sacar mi arma y apuntar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! – le grité con todas mis fuerzas al soldado que estaba a punto de ultrajar al menor. ¡Un soldado de mi propia escuadra…!

\- ¡Señor Nikiforov! – el repugnante hombre se quedó pálido de la impresión. - ¡Son prisioneros de guerra! ¡Son prisioneros, lo juro! ¡Lo juro!

\- ¡¿Y CREES QUE PORQUE SON PRISIONEROS PUEDES COGÉRTELOS A TU ANTOJO?! ¡¿TE CREES CON EL DERECHO DE DISPONER DE SU CUERPO?! – prácticamente estaba echando humo. Si aún no había disparado contra ese degenerado, era porque mi ya escaso sentido de humanidad me lo impedía. A las justas.

El soldado no me dijo nada más. Liberó al niño, y esté se sentó sobre el suelo. No dejaba de llorar en voz baja, hipando y sorbiéndose la nariz.

\- ¡Hey! – le seguí gritando al soldado, sin bajar mi arma. - ¡¿Dijiste que son varios prisioneros?!

El hombre tembló, pero me respondió al instante.

\- A-así es. Éste de aquí es tailandés, y el otro…

El otro llegó arrastrado por un soldado más joven. Ponía todo su esfuerzo en forcejear y liberarse, pero el soldado le había atado las muñecas tras la espalda, y prácticamente lo empujaba para que camine.

Era el cerdito de la mañana.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- Éste otro es japo…

\- ¡YA LO SÉ, ESTÚPIDO! – me quité la camisa y se la lancé al niño tailandés, que aún yacía sobre el suelo, llorando. Se la puso al instante, y yo me quedé con el torso desnudo.

\- Señor…

\- ¡SILENCIO! AHORA MISMO ME VAN A DECIR QUÉ PENSABAN HACER CON LOS MUCHACHOS. ¡Y NO QUIERO MENTIRAS!

\- B-bueno… - habló el que había intentado ultrajar al niño. – Los íbamos a llevar con el general…

Los iban a llevar con el general. Si eso ocurría… probablemente iban a tener un destino bastante aciago. Bien podían servir como rehenes de intercambio… No. Estoy seguro que nadie daría siquiera un centavo por ellos.

Si eran entregados al general… Georgi quizás podría cuidarlos, pero si las cosas empeoraban tendría que ir al frente de batalla, y los chicos quedarían a merced de cualquier imbécil para ser violados y tratados peor que esclavos. Yo era muy joven aún, quizás también un adolescente; pero la guerra me había hecho madurar en muchos aspectos, y si algo había aprendido, era a tomar decisiones correctas.

\- DEJEN A LOS CHICOS. ¡YA!

\- P-pero señor…

\- ¡SEÑOR, NADA! – volví a levantar el arma, apuntándoles. – ESOS DOS SON MIS PRISIONEROS AHORA.

 **...**

* * *

 **EXTRA: AÑO 2017 – PRESENTE. HASETSU, JAPÓN.**

Había amanecido ya, y Yuuri no se había asomado a desayunar. Iba retrasado para el colegio ya varios minutos.

\- Yuuri, hijo… - la señora Hiroko tocó la puerta de la habitación del menor. – Yuuri, vas a llegar tarde. Date prisa.

Siguió tocando. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

\- ¡YUUUURIII! ¡YUUUUUUURIIIII!

Nada. Yuuri no respondía.

\- Mamá, ¿qué es todo ese escándalo? – Mari acaba de despertar, y dando un enorme bostezo se acercó a su madre.

\- Mari… Yuuri no contesta – la señora Hiroko estaba ya muy angustiada, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Te apuesto a que se quedó dormido como el cerdito que es.

Mari tocó y llamó a la puerta varias veces, sin éxito al igual que se madre. Se empezó a preocupar.

\- Voy por las llaves.

La señora Katsuki estaba completamente nerviosa, derramando ya algunas lágrimas. Mari, con las manos temblando, logró encajar la llave en la cerradura y tiró de ella.

La puerta se abrió… y ambas mujeres entraron con fuerza a la habitación.

Por un segundo… ninguna de las dos mencionó algo al respecto.

Luego, se escuchó un llanto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, en este fic se han plasmado hasta el momento dos líneas de tiempo:**_

 _ **1° 1955: La de Viktor, que escribe diez años desde la última vez que vio a Yuuri; y quien es también el narrador de esta historia.**_

 _ **2° 2017 – Presente: Donde Yuuri vio al anciano en el asilo, y luego ha despertado en el pasado (año 1940). Donde también su mamá y su hermana están preocupadas porque no respondía desde su habitación.**_

 _ **Se incluirá posteriormente una tercera línea de tiempo, la que incluirá todo lo que está viviendo Yuri en Auswichtz.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y bien, ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿Me dejarían algún review y/o comentario? :) Toda crítica es bien recibida.**_


End file.
